Rain
by vanillakookie
Summary: Drabble tentang Matsukura Kaito yang terjebak hujan di Sekolah karena lupa membawa payung dan Matsuda Genta yang datang mengajaknya pulang bersama. BL/Fluff/MatsuMatsu


Pairing: Wmatsu/MatsuMatsu (Matsuda Genta X Matsukura Kaito)

Rating: T

Enjoy this Fluffy Fluffy Drabble~

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang sekolah, namun masih terlihat beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal disekolah. Bukan karena ada kegiatan klub, namun karena cuaca diluar sedang hujan. Nasib kurang baik bagi mereka yang lupa membawa payung karena akhir-akhir ini memang sering turun hujan. Dan itu terjadi pada pemuda imut yang sedang duduk didekat jendela kelasnya sambil memandangi hujan yang masih dengan setia membasahi permukaan bumi. Dia adalah Matsukura Kaito, siswa kelas 3 SMA meski memiliki postur tubuh dan muka yang imut. Siapa sangka dia adalah senior di sekolah.

Matsukura sudah mulai bosan memandangi hujan yang turun dari jendela kelasnya, saat ini dia sendirian di kelas. Sebagian temannya sudah pulang karena tidak lupa membawa payung, sebagian ada kegiatan klub, sebagian menunggu hujan turun di pintu masuk gedung sekolah. Matsukura menghembuskan nafas berat. Sepasang kaki melangkah memasuki ruang kelas Matsukura dengan perlahan. Sosok tersebut memperhatikan Matsukura yang duduk di meja dekat jendela dengan tangan yang menyangga dagunya. Dia tersenyum memperhatikan Matsukura yang terlihat imut menurutnya.

"Matsuku-chan, ayo pulang" ajak sosok tersebut, Matsukura menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang memanggilnya barusan

"sopanlah sedikit pada seniormu, Genta" ujar Matsukura dengan nada datar, dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Sementara pemuda yang bernama Matsuda Genta tersebut berjalan mendekatinya

"iya iya, ayo kita pulang Matsukura senpai" ajak Matsuda lagi yang kini telah duduk dimeja depan Matsukura, berhadapan dengannya.

"tapi aku tidak membawa payung" dia merajuk, berbeda sekali dengan wajah datar dan malas yang dia tunjukkan sebelumnya

"aku juga tidak membawa payung, kau taukan payungku kemarin rusak?" Matsukura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu "tapi aku bawa jas hujan" lanjut Matsuda

"memang kamu bawa berapa?" tanya Matsukura dengan ekspresi menyelidik

"tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya hujan ini tidak akan reda sampai malam" Matsuda menarik lengan Matsukura dengan lembut

Sesampainya di depan gedung Matsuda lalu mengeluarkan jas hujan dari tasnya. Jas hujan terusan berwarna bening. Matsuda memakaikan jas hujan tersebut di badan Matsukura. Terlihat lucu saat Matsukura yang mengenakannya.

"bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Matsukura polos

"tenang saja, aku kan laki-laki" ujar Matsuda dengan bangganya

"aku juga laki-laki asal kau tau, jangan menghinaku" Matsukura cemberut mendengar perkataan Matsuda barusan

"maaf, tapi Matsuku imut sekali. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatmu harus kehujanan" Matsuda tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tersusun dengan rapi

"aku ini seniormu, berhenti menyebutku imut. Dasar anak satu" Matsukura mencoba mengingatkan Matsuda akan posisinya sebagai senior

"iya iya, ayo pulang" Matsuda menarik tangan Matsukura dan berjalan menerobos hujan

"bagaimana kalau Genta sakit?" ujar Matsuku yang masih berjalan dengan tangan Matsuda yang terus menggenggam tangannya

"tidak akan, kalaupun aku sakit kan ada Matsuku yang akan merawatku" Genta hanya tersenyum, rambutnya mulai basah, terlihat air yang menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya. 'sexy' pikir Matsukura dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya

"dasar, pede sekali" Matsukura hanya menggumam pelan, namun Matsuda masih bisa mendengarnya

"jadi kalau aku sakit Kaito tidak mau merawatku? Bagaimana jika sakitku parah? Bagaimana jika aku sampai mati? Apa Kaito tega" mendengar Matsuda yang memanggil nama depannya membuat wajah Matsukura memerah.

"jangan berlebihan, Genta tidak akan mati hanya karena flu" ujar Matsukura dengan kepala yang tertunduk

"tapi aku akan mati jika tidak ada Kaito disisiku" saat ini wajah Matsukura benar-benar memerah, bahkan Matsuda dapat melihat telinganya yang juga memerah meski kepalanya masih menunduk. Matsuda menjadi gemas dan mengangkat dagu Matsukura dengan tangannya yang bebas dan melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Matsukura menatap Matsuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, rambutnya terlihat sangat basah dan seragamnya juga basah.

CUP~

Hanya kecupan singkat, namun penuh ketulusan. Matsukura masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dan mukanya semakin memerah karena malu, itupun kalau masih bisa lebih merah.

"ayo pulang" Matsuda menarik pelan tangan Matsukura yang masih terdiam karena kejadian barusan

~END~

Ini cerita dari couple yang imut-imut bikin gemes. Mereka coretcaloncoret idol dari jepang tepatnya di agency Johnnys Entertaiment. Kalau di korea mungkin disebut dengan Trainee. Ya mereka memang belum debut untuk jadi idol. Tapi mereka terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya ^^ terimakasih


End file.
